


Smoking Gun - US Capitol - Wattpad

by orphan_account



Category: Politics-Seansr
Genre: Coup d'état, Political
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. US Capitol

The Secretary's of State, Defense, Homeland Security and the Director of National Intelligence and the White House Chief of Staff sat in the room with the gang of eight which was Senate Majority Leader, Senate Minority Leader, Speaker of the House, House Minority Leader, Chair of the House and Senate Intel committee, Ranking member of the House and Senate Intel committees

"Okay we need quick approval for something" The White House Chief of Staff. The White House Chief of Staff was a short man with black hair, blue eyes and a mean smile that made people think that he does very evil things like pulling the wings off a insect

"What is it" The Speaker of the House was a black woman with piercing black eyes  
"We need authorization for an assassination" Says the White House Chief of Staff  
The Speaker of the House looks at the White House Chief of Staff with a look that says "Are you freaking kidding me" 

"Who are you going to assassinate" Says the Ranking Member Jones (House) he was a former lawyer and member of the CIA. Then he looks at DNI " You do know that you will be Violating Executive Orders 11905, 12036" 

"Yes" Said DNI who was a white man with thinning hair and black eyes  
"Do you have you have the legal documents to allow you to assassinate somebody if you get the permission from the Gang of Eight"

"Who are you going to assassinate" Asked the Ranking member of the Senate Intel Committee  
"Boris Bykov" Said the Director  
"Are you fucking kidding me" Said The House Minority Leader  
"What" Says the Secretary of State  
"Really you are going after the leader of Russia" Says Senate Majority Leader  
"Before we laugh theme off...Why do you want to assassinate the leader of Russia" Says The Speaker of the House

"He has attacked planned on multiple embassy's across the region" Says the Secretary of State  
"Fine then" The Speaker of House then he turns to the secretary of defense "Secretary Washington you are unusually quiet"   
"I am just taking in the situation of what is going on" Says the Secretary of Defense  
"Okay if you are going to ask for us to vote on approving a assassination we need to see something for me" The Senate Majority Leader

"What do u want from me" Says DNI  
"Which Embassy's are the going to target" Says the House Intel Chairman  
"That is classified" Says DNI  
"I have the highest classification clearence" Says the House Intel Chairman  
"Where do u get the authority from" Says DNI  
"50 United States Code Subsection subsection 3093" Says the House Intel Chairman  
"What are you going to do" Says DNI   
"Make You, Secretary's of State, Defense, Homeland Security, The Under Secretary of Defense for Intelligence, Under Secretary of Homeland Security for Intelligence and Analysis,Assistant Secretary of State for Intelligence and Research in-front of a joint-committee and answer questions about not informing the people you are not spouse to" Says the House Intel Chairman

"They have my support" Said the Speaker  
"Me too" Says the House minority leader  
"I am in too" Says the Senate Majority Leader  
"Mine too" Says the Senate Minority Leader  
"My guess is that you are going to have like 380-55 in the house and like 97-3 in the senate" Says the Speaker in the house. Then the speaker shoots the head of DHS a nasty look and continues "This Committee will have subpoena and we will hold the federal goverment hostage unless you tell me" 

"Let me call POTUS" Says the Secretary of Homeland Security  
"Okay" Says DNI 

**5 minutes later**

"President Nicholas Zico" Says the Speaker of the House  
"Hello Amy" Says President Zico "What Exactly is the issue"  
"They said four embassy's were going to be attacked and he did tell me which ones" Says the Speaker of the House  
"Director tell theme" Says The President  
"Fine it is the embassy's in Moscow, Beijing, Kiev, Helsinki" Says the DNI reluctantly  
"How long have you know this" Ask the Speaker  
"14 Days" Says DNI  
"Okay we are going to have public hearings" Says The Speaker  
"Why are we going to have public hearings" Says the President Zico  
"Because this is pertinent information that you have not told either the Gang of Eight or the Congressional Leadership and the House and Senate Intel Committees and House and Senate Foreign Affairs Committees" Says the House Chairman

"Why the Foreign Affairs committees" Asks the Secretary of Defense  
"Because of the fact that this has to do with embassy's and the Foreign Affairs does oversight on the State Department and the embassy's are part of the State Department. Does anybody want to argue that" Says the Speaker of the House

"No" Says The Secretary of State  
"What about instead of a standing congressional committee we have an select congressional committee with full subpoena power and defiance of subpoenas will result in jailing. You send that to my desk and i will sign it. Senate Minority Leader Collins, House Minority Leader Titus i want you to tell your whips to tell our members to vote for this bill. I want a unanimous or close to unanimous consent on this bill" Says President Zico

"Wait what" Says the Secretary of State "That is a terrible idea"  
"No it is not a terrible idea" Senate Minority Leader Collins "It is a great way to show that the Administration is open to the public"

"What no it will make the executive look weak" Says the Secretary of State  
"Secretary of State Perry. I am going to sign it" Says President Zico  
"POTUS why are you going to sign a bill from this particular congress that has harassed you constantly" Says Secretary of State Perry

"They were doing their oversight function" says the President  
"I call for a vote on the assassination of Boris Bykov" Says The House Chairman


	2. Smoking Gun - The Vote - Wattpad

"I will act as the Clerk" Says the Secretary of State "For those who approve say Aye"  
Then All Say Aye  
"I will go from the House to the Senate" Says the Secretary of State "House Speaker Brown"   
"Yes" House Speaker Brown  
"House Minority Leader Titus" Says the Secretary of State  
"Yes" Minority Leader Titus  
"House Intel Chairman Scott" Says the Secretary of State  
"Yes" Intel Chairman Scott  
"House Intel Ranking Member Jones" Says the Secretary of State  
"Yes" Ranking Member Jones  
"Senate Majority Leader Moran" Says the Secretary of State  
"Yes" Says Senate Majority Leader Moran  
"Senate Minority Leader Collins" Says the Secretary of State  
"Yes" Says Senate Minority Leader Collins  
"Senate Intel Chairman King" Says the Secretary of State  
"Yes" Says Senate Intel Chairman King  
"Senate Intel Ranking Member Kane" Says the Secretary of State  
"Yes" Says Senate Intel Ranking Member Kane


	3. The News

This is CNN.... "We have breaking news the death of the Russian Tyrant Boris Bykov via a raid on his compound in the middle of the Sibera" Wolf Blitzer says while looking at a screen. Then he hears in his ear peice

"We have the White House Chief of Staff" Says the producer  
"Joining us is the White House Chief of Staff" Says Wolf Blitzer  
Then a video screen was Nicholas Bran "Hello Wolf"   
"Hello Nicholas....Did Special operations have something to do with this" Says Wolf  
"I can neither confirm or deny wither special ops were involved" Says Nicholas Bran  
"Why can you not" Says Wolf  
"Because that is classified" Says Nicholas Bran  
"Who classifed it" Says Wolf Blitzer  
"I can not say"  
"Who was it DNI,POTUS,SecDEF, Secretary of State,Director of NSA?" Says Wolf  
"I can not say"   
"What can you say" Wolf asks  
"What i can say is that we support the killing of Boris Bykov" I reply  
"Why are you being coy" Says Wolf

Then Wolf hears something in his ears. "We have some new breaking news, The Senate Majority Leader, Senate Minority Leader, Speaker of the House and the House Minority Leader announce that their is going to be a joint committee under the Chairman of the House Intel Committee and the Ranking Member is the Chairman of the Senate Intel Committee apparently the chairmanship was determined by a coin toss. Since the Chairman of the House Intel Committee is a Democrat that means that the democrat will have the majority of seats on the committee" 

"What is going on capital hill" Asks Wolf Blitzer  
"The leader of the congressional democrats House Speaker Meryl Brown and the leader of the congressional republicans Senate Majority Leader Howard Moran agreed to create a special committee and the flipped a coin on who would be the majority" Says the Nicholas Bran  
"Did the White House know ahead of time" Asks Wolf  
"Yes"  
"Did the president" Asks Wolf  
"Yes"   
"It is going to be a concurrent resolution...What is going to be in the language" Asks Wolf  
"Full subpoena... The White can not claim executive branch privilege unless they get the consent of the chairman and the ranking member. Able to jail people for not complying with subpoenas. It can bring The President of the United States, Vice President of the United States and me to be testify" I reply

"That is going to be a powerful committee...Who will pick the members" Asks Wolf  
"For the Democrats they will be chosen by the Speaker of the House and for the Republicans by the Senate Majority Leader" 

"Are there going to be any amendments to the bill" Asks Wolf  
"Ask the Head of the Legislative Affairs Office" The Man Responds  
"Will there...You should know" Asks Wolf  
"I forgot i have been dealing with some other things" Says the Chief of Staff  
"Like what" Asks Wolf  
"NATO meeting" Chief of Staff


End file.
